With the rapid development of the electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and supplied. In particular, electronic devices having various functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet, a personal computer, etc., are widely used.
The above-mentioned electronic devices may be placed in a public space, e.g., a conference room in a company, a computer room in a school, etc., to allow users to commonly use the electronic devices. In this case, a manager of an electronic device allows only authorized users, i.e., members of the company or school, to share a password required to use the electronic device, and thus the use of the electronic device is limited to those having the required password for the electronic device.
In a case that the password required to use the electronic devices is shared, it is essentially unavoidable that users other than the authorized users may use the electronic device. In addition, since the same data are provided to all the users in the same setting status, the users cannot efficiently use the electronic device. Further, data used in the electronic device by the users remain in the electronic device, and thus a security issue may occur.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.